The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward and An Engine of Many Colours/Transcript
adventure starts with the intro and it ends with The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward and An Engine of Many Colours. James' wheels can be seen whizzing on the rails. At Knapford, Toby is puffing along when he saw a butterfly flying besides him Toby: Oh. ring his bell as he look at it. James is puffing down the track very fast Narrator: James is a really splendid red engine who loves to go fast. looks at the butterfly with a warm smile Narrator: Sometimes a little too fast. is still looking at the butterfly when he move forward quickly as James approaches Toby: Oooh, James! James: Out of the way, Toby! Toby: Oooooooh! James: Hello, Knapford! Here's James! screeches to a stop, blowing a newspaper onto a workman's face, blinding him James: Hey, Emily. Hey, Irelanders. Emily: (not amused) Hello, James. June: Always making a entrance, as per usual. The Fat Controller: Oh! Mind your speed, James. And stop showing off. James: (scoffs) Emily: He's right, James. Stopping sharply like that is bad for your brakes. James: (chuckles) I can't help being fast, Emily. Thomas: Don't forget that time your wooden brake blocks caught fire. James: Oh... flashback of ''The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins ''starts playing that features James in his old black livery and his original wooden brake blocks caught fire and runaway. He blushes James: Yes, I remember all that. But I got rid of my wooden brake blocks and and I was painted red so good things came out of that accident and I don't have brake problems any more. Violet Parr: I wouldn't jinx it if I were you, James. Emily: Twilight's right. You might have problems again if you carry on like this. James: I have to brake sharply sometimes, Emily. I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor. Emily: (sighs) puff away Ralph: I don't even know why I'd bothered riding James every time. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Yeah. He keeps going too fast every time. Maisie Lockwood: I think that's just the way James is, I suppose. Mewtwo: Yeah. We need to keep an eye on him to make sure there are no problems with his brakes. Raven Queen: Good idea. Thomas: (giggling) Fastest red engine on Sodor, are you? What about Rosie? James: Ha! Rosie's not fast! And she's not red either. She's more of a... navy lilac. Jack Skellington: Yeah. She's always like that so there's no way she's red. Thomas: She's red now. I just saw her today! puffs away, to James and the Irelanders' shock and surprise James: Rosie's red?! Uh, red-red?! Like, like me red, James red?! Splendid red?! Are you teasing me?! Thomas: (chuckles) James: Thomas? Thomas! THOMAS! scene changes to a Troublesome Truck blowing a raspberry at James and the Irelanders James: (sighs) Trucks? Why do I have to pull trucks? I'm too splendid for trucks. Truck: Ha-ha! "Too splendid". Tanker: That's what you think. (giggles) Truck: You can't pull coaches all the time. Rarity: Hey! That's not very nice. (sighs) But they're right, darling, you're a mixed-traffic engine which means that you pull trucks as well as coaches, wither you like it or not. Truck: You can't always do the jobs you like best. (giggles) James: Oooh! You Troublesome Trucks are lucky to be pulled by me! puffs off very cross Narrator: James wasn't having a very good day. And then he saw..... James: Rosie? Trucks: Oh. What a awful noise! Why do we have to be pulled by old squeaky wheels? and the Irelanders stop beside Rosie who is now red with the letters N W R on her sides and the number 37 on her cab Rosie: Hello, James. Hello, Irelanders. James: You really are red! Rosie: Yes. I've been repainted. What do you all think? Connor Lacey: You look great, Rosie. Thorn: You got the letters N W R on your sides. Twilight Sparkle: And the number 37 on your cab. Spike: Well, it's about time an engine got the North Western Railway initials on their sides since most engines don't have those initials though some engines like Duck, Oliver and Ryan have. Solo: Though their initials are G W R for the Great Western Railway and G N R for the Great Northern Railway. other Irelanders laugh Spike: Yeah, that's true. James: I'II tell you what I think! I think you're trying to look like me! Rosie: No, I'm not! Violet Parr: Yeah, you can't accuse Rosie of being a copycat just because she's red now! Lightning McQueen: Yeah. I was briefly painted blue after the race in Florida to honor my late mentor Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet and helping Cruz to be a great racer before being repainted back to my original red colour. Dusty Crophopper: True, but why is Rosie painted red? Her lavender pink livery is nice on her? It doesn't make sense. Rosie: Well, The Fat Controller had rewarded me for being really useful by having me painted red permanently. I do miss my old lavender pink paint but I like my new red livery better anyway. Kion: I, for one, love it. Captain Jake: Me too. Truck: Not so red now, squeaky wheels! Trucks: Squeaky wheels! (laughing) Rosie: Why are they calling you that? James: No reason, just ignore them. Ahem. Where are you off to then? Rosie: I'm taking my trucks to Crovan's Gate. James: I'm going to Crovan's Gate too. Wanna race? Just to see who's the fastest red engine. Rosie: OK, that sounds fun! Fuli: Yes. Finally some action. Rainbow Dash: Yes, let's race! Dash Parr: May the fastest of us win! James: (chuckles) One-two-three-go! shot off like an arrow Rosie: James! Connor Lacey: Let the race begin! Irelanders take off after them. Rosie catches up with James but he speeds up further. Then they approached a red signal Rosie: (gasps) Red signal, James! James: Oh, come on! applies his brakes but he didn't slow down and glided past the signal and towards Henry who is coming from a siding Rosie: James! Kim Possible: Watch out! Henry's coming! James: (strains) Noo! tries harder but he kept going fast Henry: Oh! James! James: Oh no! manages to stop to avoid crashing into Henry James: (panting) Sorry, Henry! Henry: (sigh with relief) Rosie: There's clearly something wrong with your brakes, James. Mushu: Yeah. You barley managed to stop before you hit Henry. Rosie: I don't think you should be racing. Truck: Maybe we should drive! Trucks: (giggles) Good idea! James: No! You're just worried I'II win and prove I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor. Rosie: I don't care about that! You need to go to the Steamworks and find out why your brakes aren't working properly. I'II deliver your trucks while you're having your brakes checked. James: (sighs) Fine. Beacon: There's a good engine. Melody: Hopefully nothing else will go wrong and he'II understand that it's best to be safe than sorry. The Mask: Yeah. Me and you both. Later Narrator: But when James stop at the next signal, his brakes didn't make the horrid noise he had before. James: Huh? They didn't make a noise that time. Koki: That's weird. Jack Skellington: Still, they need to be checked to see if there's anything wrong with them. set off, unaware that something is dripping from James' chassis. They arrived at the Steamworks but when James stop on the turntable, his brakes don't make the squeaky sound James: Hah! It wasn't my brakes after all! It was the troublesome trucks pushing me like they always do! Captain Jake: Uh, I don't think that's the case here, James. Aviva Corcovado: Yeah. You should still check your brakes to see what's wrong with them. James: There's nothing to worry about, Aviva. The trucks pushed me and that is that. Aviva Corcovado: (sighs with anxiety) Narrator: James was so convinced that there was nothing wrong with his brakes, he didn't even bother having them checked. James: Hah! Goodbye! puff away out of the Steamworks, unaware that a puddle of brake fluid is left on the turntable. Victor puffs over and looks at the puddle Victor: Kevin! Kevin: Yes, boss? Victor: Are you leaking brake fluid? Kevin: Of course not, boss. I check regularly. Victor: That what is that? Kevin: What is what? (he looks at the brake fluid and freaks out) Oh! It is me! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I feel dizzy! Aah! crashes into some tin cans, making Victor sigh in exhaustion. The scene changes to Edward puffing along the main line with Aiden, Soc's twin brother on board in his cab, pulling some red coaches Narrator: Edward has been on the Island of Sodor a long time and he is a very popular engine..... whistles, getting Philip's attention Philip: Huh? Narrator: ....especially with Philip. Philip: Oh, it's Edward! (honks) rolls onto the main line alongside Edward Philip: Hello, Edward! Edward: Oh. Hello... Philip: Are you busy? It's a lovely day, isn't it? Have you seen Dowager Hatt's new hat? they hear James' whistle and saw James coming towards them at a high rate of speed with the Irelanders on board Edward: Oh, slow down, James! You're going way too fast! Philip: Yeah, James, way too fast! James: I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor! (laughs) Aiden: If you carry on like that, you're going to have a crash! Philip: Yeah! Biff, bash, crash! Edward: Biff, bash, crash? Philip: I just made that up. Do you like it? Edward: (chuckles) Aiden: (looking back, worried) Be careful, guys. scene changes to James puffing along the line, unaware that he is leaking brake fluid [[Category:Transcripts] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series